


More than A Kiss

by YaoiDokiDoki



Series: FLUFF Oneshots [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Morning After, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDokiDoki/pseuds/YaoiDokiDoki
Summary: The morning after, Marco asks for a kiss.And maybe something more?Short FLUFFY drabble. Full of FLUFF.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Marco - Relationship
Series: FLUFF Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 304





	More than A Kiss

"So," Marco set down the bag of donuts on the table, putting his arms forward and looking Ace in the eye, with a little smile, "Am I allowed a morning kiss?"

The question was asked softly, with just the right amount of emotion. Neither too enthusiastic, in case last night was a one-time thing and Ace chose to back out now; nor too offhand, in case Ace was serious about this and it wasn't just a fling, and in that case Marco didn't want to push Ace away by acting indifferent. Because the heavens knew, just how desperately he wanted Ace to be serious, just this once. He'd go his entire life without praying for anything, without expecting anything, without hoping for anything, if only...

The seconds ticked by. 

Ace stared.

And stared.

Then blinked. 

And blinked again.

Then threw his head back and _laughed_.

A laugh of mirth and sheer _relief_ , as pure, unadulterated joy flooded his veins, as if the tension and the apprehension was ebbing away from his body in waves with each passing second, the weight in his heart and on his shoulders dissipating into thin air.

_As nervous as he was._

_As unsure as he was._

_Oh Marco._

"Yes," Ace grinned, his cheeks flushing, "yes you are..." and in two strides he closed the distance between them, surrendering himself to Marco's arms, but not before he saw the relief that he felt mirrored on Marco's face.

As his eyes closed and lips met Marco's, Ace's mind went back to that party, all those months ago. 

What had Oyaji called them?

His two idiot Fire Babies.

As they pulled apart for some much-needed air, Marco's eyes twinkled.

"A kiss is all that I'm allowed?"

Ace's blush deepened, but that didn't stop him from dragging Marco across the room and tumbling down onto the bed with him.


End file.
